Archived Strategies
This page is for Polytopia Gameplay strategies that were effective when created, but did not withstand the test of time, and have become obsolete through progression of the game. Most of these strategies were based off of videos by Polytopia Gaming, although not all were effective. Isolation Most effective in games with fewer opponents. This strategy is focused around the idea of isolation from other tribes. The strategy uses the Xin-Xi because they tend to have lots of mountains surrounding their starting territory, but other "mountainous" tribes such as the Ai-Mo can also use this strategy. Use these as barriers to the outside world, and build up your economy. Once you have obtained Smithery, start mass-producing Swordsmen and expand outwards. Make sure you don't go into complete hiding, though, as the conquest of independent cities is important for your economy. Variations Ai-Mo Isolation: Do not attack until you have Altar Of Peace. Get Philosophy, and then rush Smithery. Vengir Isolation: Slowly level up your cities until they can support multiple Swordsmen. Then, move out. FOOTNOTE This strategy was from late 2016 from when you could not fight players, and is no longer found to be effective. In fact, it is found to be very ineffective in practice against actual human players. This strategy was made by Polytopia Gaming. Naval Most effective in games with connected bodies of water. The Imperius Naval Strategy is based on two techs, Shields and Navigation. It uses Imperius in the video because they have direct access to Shields. Depending on your starting situation, you can prioritize Shields or Navigation. Shields costs just 6 stars from the start, and defenders have a great health level of 15. After getting these two techs, start to search throughout the world. If you find a village, settle on it. If you meet an enemy (not an ally), make sure to surround their land as much as possible with defender ships. If the tribe is on another strip of land and you conquer one of their cities, it delivers great momentum. So it is very important to go after their cities not only fiercely, but with thought. If your opponent has an inland city, though, once you have secured the coastline, you might have to start producing other ground-warfare troops like Swordsmen to break through enemy lines. Variations Kickoo Naval: Here, Navigation is not as important, as the Kickoo have lots of shallow water. Go for Sailing, and then Shields, and then Navigation. Quetzali Naval: You already have Shields, but not much water access. Push for the Navigation branch while advancing towards the water. Try to stay passive, and if enemies are encountered, play defensive. FOOTNOTE This strategy was devised when Boats automatically upgraded to Ships when Navigation was researched, Ships had 3/3, and Battleships did not exist. Now, with naval units requiring individual upgrades for stars, this strategy has paled. This strategy was made by Polytopia Gaming. Superweapon The Bardur Superweapon strategy was released on January 2nd, 2017. The strategy can be found HERE. Effective in most games. This strategy brings the use of Catapults to a new level. First, focus on economy and complete the Forestry tech branch. Once you get Mathematics, start training a lot of Catapults. Also, build a wall of cheap Defenders to block knights from instantly wiping out your force. After this, your Catapults can pretty much destroy any army in a matter of turns. The strategy uses Bardur in the video because they have a head start on the Mathematics branch. Use your wall units to advance your army and seize other cities. Be sure to watch out for Knights: even though you may have a wall of units, they can easily rush in and eliminate weakened defenders before moving on to your Catapults. Combining it with Archery can be useful not only to be able to attack on the move or to combat flanking maneuvers,, but also for the defense bonus inside forests to strengthen your Defenders or whichever units you use to shield your Catapults. Archers can also help build up a formation before Catapults can be built. If it is affordable, Roads can also increase the effectiveness of this strategy, especially in PvP situations, because Catapults have very limited movement. However, this is only useful if a lot of resources are attributed towards conquest and there is enough space to build roads. Variations Imperius Superweapon: Get Shields and build the defender wall before the Catapults. Hoodrick Superweapon: Use Archers and Warriors instead of shields for early-game superiority. FOOTNOTE This strategy was created when Catapults were much better and obviously overpowered (6/0, 5 stars) and Knights did not have Persist. Nowadays, Catapults do not dominate the map due to several counters emerging. This strategy was made by Polytopia Gaming. Clouded Siege Effective in most games. The "Clouded Siege strategy" involves pouring all of your resources into Fishing, then Sailing, and finally Navigation. Use battleships to scout out the coastline undetected and identify the location of enemy cities. Next, send a single rider or knight to explore the area and remove the clouds. This strategy relies on the fact that if you attack enemy ranged units like ships, they will only be able to retaliate if they can see you. The goal of the strategy is to use your battleships to kill enemies without them seeing you, so your navy remains basically untouched. After the coast is secured, simply walk a unit into the city after clearing out the army. This can be used with virtually any tribe. When using this strategy, keep in mind that in late-game there may be a need to switch to another strategy, because more of the square is scouted. FOOTNOTE This is common sense. Empire As explained in the video, the point of this strategy is to focus on a huge economy early game. It states that the AI will be hesitant to attack such a huge economic powerhouse, at least for the early game, allowing you to advance your infrastructure uninterrupted. The video uses Zebasi because their abundance of farms means that Zebasi land can produce some of the highest-level cities in the square. Variations Luxidoor Empire: Use the Luxidoor City Wall and high income to build your economy. Play defence for a bit, get Organization > Shields since fruits are common and Defenders are cheap. Forestry is also good. Kickoo Empire: Exploit your water-blessed terrain and rush Trade and Sailing. Use Customs Houses early on to jump-start your economy. Bardur Empire: Not as effective, but since the Bardur usually spawn with a lot of forests, research Forestry immediately when you get the chance. This allows two good things: first, the construction of lumber huts and sawmills for increased population, and secondly, the Mathematics tech, which paves the way for the Bardur Superweapon Strategy. Oumaji Empire: Explore outward with Riders and get at least 2-3 other cities. Then, rush Organization and Farming, as Oumaji typically has a large amount of farmland. This results in a huge economy early-game. With this income, rush Chivalry and Navigation to conquer first your own continent, then opponents on other continents. FOOTNOTE This strategy was made by Polytopia Gaming, again before the days of PvP. Also, it's also quite common sense and not very effective against non-AI, since they do not obey the mechanics of "peace if enemy is more powerful". Enlightenment Most effective in easier difficulties, mostly used as a challenge. Did you know there is a way to win in Domination without attacking? Once you get Philosophy, you can use Mind Benders to 'peacefully' convert units to your side, and the Literacy Bonus can let you advance your military quicker than everyone else! The video (not included) uses Ai-Mo because of their proximity to Philosophy. If you consider defense not to be offense, as the game does, then you can use Defenders to shield the vulnerable Mind Benders. NOTE: This strategy is extremely difficult to pull off, and is best reserved for Easy matches or hard challenges. Variations Imperius Enlightenment: Research Shields first and construct a perimeter around your area, then research Philosophy. Xin-Xi Enlightenment: Research Meditation and camp on the mountains. Research the Philosophy branch, and then Smithery so you can create a Swordsman vanguard for your Mind Benders. = FOOTNOTE This strategy was not made as a real strategy. It was also made by Polytopia Gaming. Category:Browse